Corticosteroids, particularly in the form of ester compounds, are used, inter alia, in the treatment of skin diseases in humans, such as, for example, eczema, infantile eczema, atopic dermatitis, dermatitis herpetiformis, contact dermatitis, seborrheic dermatitis, neurodermatitis, psoriasis and intertrigo. Formulations containing such active substances have conventionally been applied to the skin site in the form of alcoholic solution, lotions or creams. However, there is a high degree of ineffectiveness with such formulations. Lotions and creams are generally too viscous o allow efficient penetration of the active ingredient to the epidermis, and solution have a tendency to evaporate before penetrating the epidermis. In addition, convention cream bases are irritating to the ski, particularly over the often long exposure that is required, and the fluidity of lotions often makes the physical application difficult to control. Moreover, it is necessary to rub such formulations into the target site to improve the penetration of the active substance into the epidermis, an action which itself produces irritation.
There has therefore been a very real need in the treatment of skin disorders requiring treatment with corticosteroids for improved formulations which target the most effective corticosteroid to the skin site with improved delivery of the active substance, with decreased inconvenience and irritation, and increased ease of use for the patient.